Conventionally, gloves for work using water such as cooking and cleaning are made from either rubber such as natural rubber and acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR) or from soft vinyl chloride resin. To provide ease in application and removal, and to provide warmth during work using water, many gloves comprise staple fibers on the inner surface. In industrial and machinery work, gloves wherein the outer surface of cloth gloves prepared from woven fibers such as cotton are covered with rubber or synthetic resins such as soft vinyl chloride are used. However, after repeated use and prolonged use, moisture resulting from sweat and the like accumulates inside these gloves thereby providing an environment wherein harmful bacteria and mold can easily grow. As a result, problems concerning chapped skin of the hands of the wearer occur.
In order to solve this problem, gloves wherein the glove substrate comprises an antibacterial agent and gloves wherein the inner surface is coated with a pile treated with an antibacterial agent (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1988-135504), and work gloves wherein a microfiber material is attached to the inside of gloves using an emulsion type adhesive comprising an antibacterial agent (for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1988-102719) have been proposed.
However, gloves comprising an antibacterial agent on the glove substrate possess an insufficient antibacterial and anti-molding effect on the inside surface of the gloves. In gloves comprising a pile treated with an antibacterial agent on the inner surface and those comprising a microfiber material attached by an adhesive comprising an antibacterial agent, consideration to the user's hands is insufficient. Specifically, there is a problem wherein the antibacterial agent elutes and kills resident bacteria possessed by the skin. This impairs the prevention effect on the multiplication of harmful bacteria due to the resident bacteria.
Therefore, gloves excelling in moisture retention, which do not affect the resident bacteria of the skin and can prevent chapping of the hands, even if used repeatedly or for a long period of time, have been desired.